da christmas party
by Carbonated Angel
Summary: based on author's experience. the gang go to the batch party, and Takuya vomits on Koji's shirt


A/n: don't own digimon.

Part of this fic is from my own traumatic (jk) experience the day before. Please, no flames.

==========================================================

The Christmas party

Good morning, students," 

the principal of Shibuya high walked in the door of room 301. He was a fat man, in is late 40's.

"As you may already know, there is going to be a batch Christmas party tomorrow, at four. The invitations have been delivered to each of your parents. Now. For the guidelines."

Takuya turned over in his seat to look at his friend,Kouichi. 

"Guidelines? For a party?"

the other boy nodded. 

"You know Mr. Wasabe. He's very strict about parties."

"Ahem!" the principal cleared his throat, obviously to get the attention of the two.

"As I was saying, Mr. Kanabara and Kimura, there is going to be a party. Here are the rules."

A sigh came from the students when the fat man took out several leaves of paper.

"One.No beer. Two. No public display of affection.

Three. No indecent wear. Four. No loud music…"

The students let out groans. This party was obviously going to be a drag.

"I'm not going." Said a miffed Takuya.

"Neither am i." Echoed another student. Noticing this, Mr. Wasabe frowned at them, and turned slightly red. 

"Attendance is REQUIRED. Students who don't come will get a ten-point deduction from their final average for the quarter!" 

Takuya snorted. 

"Figures. He had to force people to come." 

After reciting some 50 rules and regulations, the principal left. "Goodbye students. I'll be seeing you all at the party."

da classroom

"Class." Their adviser, Mrs. Akiyama looked at them firmly, especially Takuya. "

We will be presenting a special number for the party.Again, it is required. I have selected a few students to perform a dance number."

"Dance number?!"

"Yes, Miss Orimoto. So here they are : Reiko, Chris, Zoe, and Angelo. The rest will do what the class president has planned. You have planned something-haven't you Mr. Tamura?" she turned to the class president.

the tall boy nodded.

"A song number."

"Good."

The bell rang.

"Those whom I have called, please meet me after lunch in the faculty lounge. Class dismissed."

The students filed out of the classroom. Their periodic exams had just ended, and vacation was in two days. The only thing that stood between was the Christmas party.

In da Lunchroom.

"Hello guys. Are you going to your batch party?" asked J.P., putting his tray down.

"Duh, it's required, man." Said kouichi, eating a slice of banana bread.

"Where's Zoe?"

"With Mrs. Akiyama." Replied Takuya, throwing away his milk carton.

Just then Koji came by, with a sober look on his face.

"Hey bro. Heard about the party?" asked kouichi.

"Yes, unfortunately. I can't believe that that stupid principal REQUIRED us to go! I was going to spend a nice quiet evening at home with-"

"Your PS2." Cut in kouichi.

"Whatever."

Tommy came and sat beside Koji.

"can I come?"

"sure, old Wasabe won't mind."

"yay!"

in his excitement, the boy knocked over a glass of oragge juice, Which spilled on koji's shirt.

"AARGH! TOMMY!"

"oops."

kouji quickly took off his bandana and tried to wipe of the mess. it left a big orange splat on him for the rest of the day.

Later that day at the orimoto residence…

"Zoe, what are you doing?" questioned Mr. Orimoto, looking at his daughter curiously.

His only daughter was on the floor, playing a song really loud and making strange movements.

The blonde 14-year old looked up at him.

"Oh, hey daddy. I'm part of the dance number for our class presentation."

She practised more moves, with ease and grace.

"Oh. Well. Okay." Having nothing else to do, Zoe's dad walked away.

The next day, 2pm..

"Okay people, lets hear that song one more time!" Mars Tamura, the class predient, raised his hands, in an effort to quiet them down.

"Okay. One two three, go."

"Glory glory glory to God, glory to the highest, and peace on earth, good tidings 0f great joy.."

a few rooms away…

a teacher covered her ears.

"what is that loud racket?!"

Honestly, the class sounded like thirty carabaos trying to sing. Oh well.

Mrs. Akiyama watched the class from a corner, nodding from time to time. She tapped her sneakers, to the beat of the music the others were dancing to. (Yes sneakers. They were allowed casual wear for the party) 

A man peeked into the classroom. He had brown spiked hair, and was wearing a black shirt and khaki pants. 

This caught the attention of some of the students. They raised their eyebrows, but turned back to the practice.

"Hey Rika." The man said, causing Mrs. Akiyama to frown for a while but smiled afterwards she saw who it was that called her by her first name.

"Ryo. Come in. the students are practising for the party."

On the other side of the room…

"Great, guys, alright, I think we're ready for the party," said Chris, wrapping up the dance number.

"Great" smiled Zoe.

She picked up her bag, and walked home to get ready. If only everything goes right…

~da party~

The Christmas party was going to be held in the gym. People were already there, including some uninvited guests, like Tommy and JP.

Mr. Wasabe sat at a nearby table, watching out for students who didn't follow the rules. The students of Mrs. Akiyama were scattered throughout the gym.

Koji and Kouichi were with Takuya.

"Mars sure is bad at teaching people how to sing' noted Kouji, looking at the said guy, pleading with the vice principal to cancel the number.

"Yeah. We sounded like carabaos." Agreed Takuya.

"Have you guys seen Zoe?" asked JP, who appeared out of nowhere.

"She's over there with the dancers" said kouichi, pointing to a table, where the people sat.

Koji's eyes wandered over to Zoe, who was talking animatedly to Angelo. She seemed to be having a good time, so far. Takuya tapped Koji on the shoulder, causing him to jump slightly.

"Er, koj? The party's starting…"

All the students paid attention, or at least tried to pay attention to Principal wasabe, who was saying the opening remarks.

"…thank you and enjoy the party…" he ended.

Several people clapped, although none really heard what the principal said.

The vice-principal, Ms. Shizuki stood up and took the microphone.

"Okay, now for the class presentations. First up, Mrs. Akiyama's class. Due to technical difficulties, the song number has been cancelled, but there will still be a dance number." She sat down, and Chris, Reiko, Zoe and Angelo made their way to the stage.

As the song started, they began dancing, perfectly in sync with one another. "Wow, it looks like they are gonna give Britney Spears a run for her money, eh, guys?" commented Takuya. Kouichi nodded, while Kouji said nothing.

When the dance number was finished, Zoe ran up to them, her hair flying all over. She was sweating slightly.

"So, how was it?" she asked.

"Okay. You could have used more practice, though" said Kouichi.

"Come on, guys. Lets grab some food while the other classes are doing their acts and stuff, said Takuya, heading for the buffet.

The eating, and finally, the student rave followed the presentations.

"Okay everyone! This is the part when all the parents and all the teachers go OUT and the students party!!!" announced Mars.

Ms. Shizuki nodded to Mr. Wasabe, and they got out. 

Someone plugged in the bright rotating lights, and put the speakers on LOUD. VERY LOUD. A blast of music was heard, and the students let out a cheer.

Pretty soon, everyone was dancing, wildly, crazily, to the loud music that blared from the giant speakers.

Takuya was in there, dancing as best as he could, and so was Zoe. Tommy stayed with JP, and they sat at a table, playing uno. (I luv that game) Kouichi was eating with his friends, and Koji was left all alone. 

The main lights were dimmed, as the night got darker, and louder. Zoe stood up on a chair and danced to her heart's content. The people around her just screamed and shouted and danced.

Koji was going to find his brother, when he stepped on something. It was a piece of barbecue that had fallen on the ground.

"Ick." He pushed it away with his shoe, and tried to make his way through the crowd.

Elsewhere,

Zoe was dancing, shaking her body back and forth, to the rhythm of the music. The dance floor was crowded, as everyone danced, and had fun. The blonde finally got down and began dancing with any random person. The guys noticed this, and began to ask her for a dance.

Takuya was in the middle of several people dancing, and his stomach got a bad feeling.

He groaned, and pushed his way out of the 240 students who were dancing.

Kouichi was gathered with his friends, and they were just there, trying to communicate with one another despite the loud music and screaming people.

"Man, this party is LOUD." Commented Hannah, one of Kouichi's friends. She had short but unkempt brown hair, and was wearing a green shirt that said 'I'm too busy to be impatient.'

Kouichi nodded in agreement, and looked over at his brother who had just arrived.

"Hey Koji. Why aren't you dancing?"

Koji grinned. "You know that no force of nature can get me to dance."

"Oh?" asked Hannah.

"How about that force of nature?" she pointed to a person behind Koji. The guy spun around, only to be grabbed by none other than Mrs. Akiyama.

"Ma'am?!" sputtered Koji.

"Come on, Koji, why don't you go and ask Zoe for a dance? All the guys are." said the teacher. Her orange hair was down, and she looked just like a student.

She pushed Koji in Zoe's direction, causing him to fall.

"Ouch." he looked up to see Zoe extending her hand to him.

(Now this is familiar…)

"Come on, Koji, have some fun once in a while" she said, smiling.

"…"

She pulled him up, and started dancing.

Koji just stood there staring at her.

Then he ran out of the crowd, and to his brother, but not before crashing into Takuya, who vomited on his shirt.

"TAKUYA!!!"

"Sorry man, I couldn't hold it in any longer" apologized his friend.

By now, Koji had mixed feelings.

He was angry, nervous, disgusted, happy, and sad and had a splitting headache all at the same time.

Zoe finally stopped dancing, and went to get a drink.

She passed by Takuya, who has a strange look on his face.

"Huh? Taki? What's wrong?" she asked.

"urgh, Koji, shirt..me.."

Zoe cocked her head to one side.

"Huh? Nevermind…I don't think I want to know.."

She walked to the buffet table, and grabbed some punch. She drank three cups in a few minutes, and then returned to the dance floor.

Neon lights were flashing, and the music was even louder and faster than before.

After a few minutes of dancing, Zoe passed out. The crowds of people didn't seem to notice, but koji did. He rushed into the crowd (again. Poor Koji. I love torturing him, don't I?) To look for his friend. She was on the floor, and strangely enough, nobody had noticed her.

Koji picked her up -she was light- and carried her back to Kouichi's table.

Kouichi stifled a laugh when he saw his brother come back with Zoe in his arms.

"Oohh! KAWAII!!" Hannah took out her digicam and snapped a picture. Koji glared at her.

Zoe coughed, and Koji quickly sat her down on a chair, fearing another Takuya episode. He didn't have any more spare shirts. 

The party ended at twelve midnight, when everybody got tired of dancing.

Koji and Kouichi were going to walk home, when Mr. Orimoto drove up in his silver SUV and offered them a ride.

At first Kouichi declined, but when the big man insisted, he had no choice but to follow. He and Koji got into the car.

Koji noticed Zoe sleeping, peacefully beside him. She really looked drained of energy, which was very unlike her. 

He sighed, and leaned back in his seat. This was one tiring night. 

Suddenly, Zoe turned in her sleep and leaned on him, murmuring something like "Teddy.."

Koji's eyes widened.

"Oh man.. Kouichi, help…"

His twin just laughed quietly.

After what seemed like hours, Mr. Orimoto pulled up in front of the Kimura residence.

"Koji, I hope you don't mind if you're dropped off here?" he asked.

Koji shook his head. "No, sir. And thanks for the ride."

"No problem."

Koji opened the car door, and tried to get out, but Zoe held on to him, causing the guy to blush a bit.

Mr. Orimoto noticed this and grinned.

"Oh, Zoe must think you're her bear, Koji. Don't worry. I'll help."

He gently pried Zoe's arms loose from Koji, then gave the sleeping girl a pillow, which she hugged.

Koji let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mr. Orimoto" said Kouichi.

"No problem"

Koji watched as the silver vehicle travelled into the distance.

"So, did you enjoy the party?" asked Kouichi.

"No." said Koji.

"Oh."

"But'

"But what?"

Koji turned to his twin, and smiled.

"I'm looking foreward to next year."

==================

*da end*

short, I know. Please review. I was very disoriented when I wrote this, so please don't flame. What do you expect from a person who drank three cans of soda?

Izumi: ya. She didn't dance at the party, too. What a KJ.

Me: shut up. You're the one who passed out.

Koji: why do you love torturing me?

Me: its fun to see the cool guy squirm in agony.

Takuya:need…more..food…

Me: go and vomit in koji!

Koji: ahhh! Get away!

*runs away from takuya*

Hannah:okay, dassit! The end! Goodbye every1!


End file.
